soaked
by anime freak 3D2Y
Summary: sometimes getting wet can be embarrassing. But, maybe sometimes more than embarrassment can develop. 3D2Y. LuNa ONESHOT


AN: Okay I'm pissed. I spent an hour writing this. Then I saved and turned off my laptop to do something. Then I tried reopening the file but it just kept coming as weird codes instead of the story. So, here I am for a second time writing the same thing. FML.

It was another peaceful day on the sunny go. Wonderful weather, a nice bright sun with a cool breeze on this sunny afternoon out at sea. The weather was so nice everyone couldn't keep themselves inside. Zoro was sleeping against the side rail of the ship.(AN: did I really have to point this one out?) well, trying to. Over at the other side of the grassy deck he could hear Ussop going off on another bullshit story of his.

"Yep, ten thousand" said Ussop with a bit of false pride.

"Wow, really!" asked Luffy and Chopper Looking at Ussop with sparkling eyes. Ussop put his hand to his chin.

"nah" he said as Luffy and Chopper looked bummed. "I meant to say, TEN MILLION!" Ussop exclaimed with his arms out wide showing how much followers he had. Luffy and Chopper went wide eyed with sparkles again. Zoro looked on with a sweat drop as he just closed his eyes to try to get some sleep. In the mid area of the deck was Nami and Robin in their lounge chair just relaxing. Nami was laying enjoying the afternoon breeze, while Robin, of course, was reading a book.(AN: another I shouldn't have to mention)

by the mast of the ship, Franky and Brook were playing the card game 'speed'. Then out of nowhere they just start arguing about who the biggest pervert was. Nami looked over at them with mild interest as she then just shook her head and leaned back to see if she could get some zz's. Luffy looked over at her not paying much attention to Ussops boast anymore. He then just grinned as walked up the steps to the front of the ship and took a seat at sunny's head. Sanji then came running out of the kitchen with a plate with drinks on it wiggling in his love mode. Luffy looked back with mild interest at what Sanji does everyday.

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan!" exclaimed Sanji as he wiggled toward the two beauty's. But, his feet were too close together as he tripped over his own feet.(AN: cheesy I know, but go with it) He then landed on his face as the drinks were airborne. Time seemed to slow down as Luffy watched the drink splash all over Nami. Nami then looked surprised as she looked down at herself with a cherry face. Looks it was a bad day to wear white. Everything then became eerily quiet, well, except for Zoro laughing at the so called dumbass cook. Robin looked up from her reading and watched to see what Nami would do. Sanji looked up and then flew of like a rocket to the back of the ship with the nosebleed of all nosebleeds. Ussop and Chopper ran to the back of the ship knowing he is now suffering from extreme blood loss. Brook and Franky didn't even notice as they were arguing about who the biggest pervert was. Nami then looked up and her eyes met Luffy's surprised filled ones. Nami then stood up and walked to her room.

Luffy then looked at where Nami used to be. 'hmm. . .not the reaction I expected' thought Luffy. 'I thought for sure she would come over here and pummel me' Luffy then raised his gaze to Nami and Robins door. 'whats up with her? She has been acting weird since we all got back together' he thought to himself as turned and watched the sunset for a while.

"its getting late" he said to no one in particular. Luffy turned to the deck again to see Sanji walking with a worried Chopper and Ussop as they turned into the kitchen. 'Dinner should be ready soon' he thought as he turned around and decided to watch the sunset.

. . .A LITTLE BIT AGO. . .

Nami closed the door behind her as she leaned against it and slowly slid down to the floor. She had a hand over her mouth as she felt the tears sting her eyes. 'he saw that' thought Nami as a silent sob came out. 'he. . .saw me. . .how embarrassing. . .the man I love. . .saw me in. . .in. . .' She couldn't even finish the thought as more sobs violently shook her.(AN: sorry if it seems a little ooc) She then brought herself together and lied down on her bed. She fell asleep in a instant.

_Nami was sitting in a house on the flying weather island. She heard a squawk as she looked out the door to find a bird flying away she looked down and saw a newspaper at her feet. She picked it up and looked at the front cover. She immediately gasped as her eyes widened with tears forming in her eyes. 'Luffy' thought Nami as she just went on her knees and cried looking at the face of Ace. Former whitebeard pirate. Nami just sat there crying her eyes out. 'how much. . .just how much suffering will Luffy have to take before god is satisfied' Nami then crumpled up the newspaper and threw it outside. 'why? Luffy is so innocent. So pure. He helps everyone he feels deserves it. Sometimes he is very intelligent and knows exactly what to say. Most of the time he is a bumbling idiot.' as she was thinking of all these things describing Luffy she started to calm down a bit. 'But, those are all the reasons why I lo-. . .what was I about to say?' Nami soon went from confused to having a warm smile on her face as realization hit her. 'I love him' Everything then went dark around her. Suddenly she was back on deck in her lounge chair. Nami looked around and saw nobody. All of sudden she was just soaking wet. She looked down and saw all her underwear under her clothing. She then got up to walk away like before, but, this time a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked at the hand, then she looked up to see an outstretched arm coming from sunnys head. The arm carried Nami to the only person in the world who can stretch like that. As soon as Nami came into arms length, Luffy waved his arm to lift her up more and smashed her lips with his. Nami let out a surprised gasp, she soon just went with it and kissed him back with just as much vigor. Nami started moaning against his lips. Nami soon found herself on her back with Luffy on top. Luffy traveled from her lips to her neck. He kissed her neck many times causing her to moan a little louder. Nami yelled a bit from surprise and pain when Luffy all of a sudden just bit down on her neck. He then traveled lower to her ample chest. He started sucking her nipple through the fabric of her clothing. She moaned even louder. He then nipped it which caused her to scream and arch her back from the pleasure. Then he started rubbing his hand on her very sensitive spot. She bucked her hips into his hand and started calling his name._

"_Luffy!"_

"_Luffy!"_

"Luffy. . .Luffy. . ." Nami said as she found herself waking from her dream. She opened her eyes and looked down to see one hand inside her shirt cuffing one of her bustling orbs. She then sat up a bit to see her other hand down her shorts. She pulled her hands out to look at them. She sighed wishing it could have been real as she swung her legs over the edge and stood up. She walked to the bathroom at the other side of the room. 'I guess I'll take a shower' she thought as she closed the door. Luffy then closed the door to her room with a cherry face. 'good thing she didn't notice' thought Luffy 'but, she thinks of me when she' Luffy just cut himself off as he then turned to the deck to see Ussop and Chopper playing a game. Deciding to join them, he jumped down and ran towards them.

A few minutes later Nami walked out with nothing but a towel around her. She walked to her dresser and pulled out some clean under wear and clothes. She put them on and sat down at her bed.

"Dinner!" She heard Sanji yell as she stood up and stretched. She could hear the three idiots cheering and running into the kitchen. Nami then walked outside onto the rail overlooking the deck. She noticed that it was dark outside as she turned right and made her way to the kitchen. She walked in and everyone looked up at her for a sec then looked back at their food. Nami looked for a seat and noticed the only one was a seat next to Luffy. Nami blushed and sat down. Luffy glimpsed at her for a sec then went back to stealing everyones food. Luffy then stole a piece of food off Ussop plate that he really wanted. Ussop's fork hit the plate.

"Little bastard" Whispered Ussop as he then grabbed a bottle of liquid out of his bag. Ussop took his plate away from the table and poured all the liquid on the plate and set it back on the table. Luffy then just started grabbing things of Ussop's plate. Ussop just sat back smirking. Pretty soon Luffy's face turned purple as he stood up and ran for the bathroom. Everyone looked at the door and then the laughing Ussop. Ussop then held up a bottle that said laxatives. Everyone else then started to laugh like crazy. Chopper and Brook laughed so hard they fell out of their seats. Robin just giggled at the goofy antics of the crew. Nami looked at the door with needy eyes. Nami turned around deciding to finish eating.

About twenty minutes later the bathroom door finally opened. Luffy stepped out into the darkness of the ship. He saw that the dining room lights were off. He then smelled what he brewed in the bathroom.

"damn, it stinks in there!" yelled Luffy as he ran across the deck and shot himself up to his room. Luffy opened the door and went in. He closed the door behind him and stepped towards his bed. He then got a whiff of the room. It smelled just like the bathroom. Realization then hit him as Luffy figured out it was him that stunk.

"aw man. . .I guess I'll have to take a shower" said Luffy all depressed. He headed towards the door before remembering that he had his own bathroom in his room since he was the captain. Luffy then turned around and went towards the back of his room to see a door. He undressed and threw his dirty clothes in a basket beside the door. He opened the door revealing a really nice bathroom. (It was like a bathroom in a hotel suite) He stepped in and closed the door. He walked towards the shower and turned it on. He waited a few seconds for it to heat up, tested the stream, and stepped inside. He turned his head to his left to see a package of soap and shampoo. He wondered how they got there for a sec. But soon realized it didn't matter. He opened the shampoo and poured it in his other hand. He then started rubbing it into his hair. He brought up his other hand and rubbed it into a nice lather. Luffy rubbed his hair for a few more seconds then put his head under the shower and washed the shampoo out. He grabbed the soap and unwrapped it and threw the wrapper out of the shower. He then rubbed the soap all over his body. He had to stretch to get his back. Luffy then washed himself off as he just enjoyed the feeling of the shower. He then thought about all that has happened over the day.

"never thought Ussop would put laxatives in his food" said Luffy to himself. "but then again, I never thought I would see Sanji fall down trying to 'woo' _his_ ladies"

Luffy then remembered what happened after that with Nami. He thought about seeing her in her underwear. He then remembered the little incident in her bedroom. A smile appeared on his face at the thought of it. He then felt his front get heavier as he thought about Nami. He looked down and notice he had a hard on. Luffy, still thinking about Nami, Put his hand on it. He started stroking it.

". . .Nami"

Nami froze her hand from the knock on Luffy's bathroom door as she heard her name. Nami then decided to open the door a bit to peek. She could see Luffy in the shower. 'whats he do. . .oh my god' thought Nami with a cherry red face. 'is he mast-'

"Nami" said Luffy again as all thinking going on for Nami just suddenly stopped. Nami just continued to watch as she felt herself getting wet. With a sly smirk she thought of an idea. Nami then undressed herself bare and stepped into the bathroom. With her thief skills she approached the shower. She quietly entered the shower from behind him. Luffy oblivious to her being there just kept stroking. Nami with a huge blush and warm smile. Nami grabbed his head. Luffy almost yelled but Nami turned it to hers and kissed him. With his mouth open to yell she quickly stuck her tongue into his mouth to muffle his surprised yell. She put all her feeling into this kiss. Luffy calming down, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. After a while their lips parted.

"Nami, what are you doing in here?" asked Luffy

"Everyone wanted to play cards so I came to get you" said Nami "but, I noticed your problem"

She suddenly reached down and rubbed the head. Luffy groaned.

"yeah, well I noticed yours to" said Luffy suddenly pinching her clit. Nami practically screamed from pleasure.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. Luffy smirked and whispered in her ear.

"in your bedroom earlier today" his smile grew as he backed away and saw her face turn cherry red.

"you. . .saw that" she asked. Blush still pleasant.

"I didn't see it" he said as her blush lessoned. He then got close to her face.

"I loved it" He said before claiming her lips. She kissed him back with passion in her heart. He forcefully put his tongue in her mouth as a battle of dominance ensued. Soon Nami got tired and let him play in her mouth. She moaned and pulled him closer to her. Luffy groaned at the feeling of her chest touching his. Soon Luffy pulled away as they both were panting.

"I love you" said Luffy looking her in the eyes. Nami smiled with tears of joy coming down her cheeks pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too" she said as she brought her mouth to his neck and placed small kisses all over it. Luffy moaned a bit as she went down farther. Nami licked her way down to his member. She kissed the head and Luffy let his breath out that he didn't realize he was holding onto. Nami then licked around the tip. She did this a few times before taking him into her. 'its. . .so big' she thought as she got about half in her mouth before gagging. She brought it out. Then back in. She slowly picked up the pace as Luffy then place his hands in her hair and groaned.

"Nami. . .I'm close" as he said this Nami pulled her head off a bit so his head was still in his mouth and sucked as hard as she could. Luffy ground his teeth down as cummed in her mouth. Nami tried swallowing most of it but some came out around her mouth. She sucked some more as she pulled away and when she disconnected it made a little pop sound. She licked at the outside of her mouth as she stood up to see his face. Luffy was panting but had a look of bliss on his face. Luffy looked at her then smiled as he turned around and cut of the shower. She looked at him curiously as he grabbed her hand and walked out of the shower.

"I didn't want to waste all the hot water" He said as he threw her a towel. She caught it and dried herself off as did he. He grabbed her hand again and led her into his room. He turned her around and kissed her. Nami then accepted the kiss and jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waste. Luffy then walked her over to his bed. Luffy dropped on the bed. Nami looked up at him with all the love she could muster. Luffy smiled and jumped on her. Luffy kissed her on the lips. Then he placed butterfly kisses as he went down to her chest. He opened his eyes and looked at them. She blushed under her gaze and turned her head away. Luffy then brought his mouth onto her nipple and fondled the other one. Nami moaned and arched her back into his mouth. Luffy licked around her nipple. With his hand he pinched the nippled of the other one. Nami gave a loud kya as he switched from one breast to the other. He bit down on this nipple causing a scream. She hoped nobody else heard as she continued moaning. Luffy then did something amazing. He stretched his mouth around her orb and sucked for his life. Nami moaned even louder then before.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed as he did another amazing thing. Luffy then wrapped his whole tongue around her breast. Nami threw him into the air as she arched her back from the pleasure. Breast still in his mouth he continued with his good work. Luffy squeezed her orb with tongue all around it. Nami couldn't take it anymore as her orgasm hit her like a train. She screamed as she cummed all over Luffys lower body. She didn't care the crew probably heard her. Luffy pulled away and snapped his tongue back in place. Nami laid there breathing heavy. Luffy felt his leg and got some sticky stuff on his hand. He examined his hand and smelled the substance. It smelled really good. Luffy brought the hand into his mouth. Luffy's eyes widened at the amazing taste. It was the best thing he ever tasted! Nami opened her eyes just in time to see Luffy bring it in his mouth. Luffy looked Nami.

"Nami, where did this stuff come from?" Luffy asked her. Nami blushed. She pointed down at her sacred spot since she isn't really capable of speech right now. Luffy nodded and brought his head down onto her wet spot. Luffy licked it. Nami moaned his name. Luffy liked this reaction. He shoved his mouth over it and stuck his tongue inside her. Nami moaned again and squeezed his head with her legs. Luffy stretched his tongue inside her. Nami moaned louder grabbing a ball of his hair with her hands. Luffy eventually came to a wall with his tongue. He flattened his tongue and licked the wall. Nami moaned loudly at this amazing feeling. Luffy reached up with his hand and started rubbing her clit. Nami moaned Louder as she felt her orgasm coming.

"Luffy! I'm. . .oh!. . .gonna cum" exclaimed Nami as Luffy then pinched her clit. Nami screamed as this sent her over the edge. Luffy sucked all the juices out as she cummed. Luffy swallowed the juices as he left her pink folds. Nami smiled down at him. Luffy sat up and looked at her. Nami spread her legs wide as she begged him.

"Luffy! Please, I need you so bad!" she said with lust in her eyes. Luffy nodded and went over on top of her. Luffy put his member at her entrance.

"Nami, I love you" Luffy said as he kissed her and thrust into her at the same time. Nami opened her mouth to scream but Luffy took advantage of this and put his tongue inside her mouth as tears streamed down her face. Luffy waited for her to calm down before he would move. Luffy then parted from her lips and placed butterfly kisses all over her face. Soon the pain was turned into pleasure. Nami bucked her hips into him. Luffy got the message as he started to move. He moved slowly at first.

"Faster!" Nami begged as Luffy quickened the pace. Luffy reached up and cupped her breast. This causing Nami to moan louder. Luffy soon quickened the pace again. Nami was now moaning even louder then before. Luffy, getting an idea stretched his member longer while he pumped. Nami bit down on her lip to prevent her from screaming so the crew couldn't hear. Luffy soon entered her womb. Luffy lifted her leg over shoulder causing him to go even deeper inside her. Nami couldn't see anymore do to the pleasure. Her lip soon drew blood as Luffy got even faster. Luffy having yet another great idea. Soon his skin turned red as he went into gear second. His speed went beyond normal. The pleasure was to much fore her. Nami now screamed at the top of her lungs. Every thrust Luffy took caused Nami to have an orgasm. Nami soon found she couldn't scream anymore. The pleasure was to much for even a little peep. Luffy was coming close to his orgasm.

"Nami. . .I'm close" said Luffy. Nami just looked at him with pleading eyes. It appears they had a conversation with their eyes. As Luffy nodded and went a little faster. Nami closed her eyes as more orgasms hit her. Luffy yelled her name as he cummed inside her. Luffy fell on top of her. As they were both breathing hard. Luffy rolled onto his side of the bed and just looked at her. Nami on the other hand already passed out from exhaustion. Luffy smiled at her sleeping face and kissed her cheek. He pulled the blanket onto them.

"I love you, Nami" Luffy said as he to drifted off to sleep.

AN: well, how do you like. First rated M story. Hopefully you'll agree that I did an okay job. Please review!


End file.
